


Daddy’s Girl

by Carrot21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot21/pseuds/Carrot21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami reflects back on memories of her father before electrocuting him in his underground factory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy’s Girl

Asami still remembered the first time she drove behind a steering wheel. Her father had propped her up on his lap while controlling the gas pedals, then told her she could turn where ever she pleased. They spent all afternoon winding around the race track at a steady pace. When she told others at Future Industries about her drive around the race track, they nodded and went back to work. But at seven, steering the latest Satomobile model felt like she had been given the chance to fly.

She still can hear her father’s laugh echo in her mind. When he laughed, she could see the smile reach his eyes. Even after Asami had the worst day at school, that laugh would put her at ease. She felt safe.

She never heard that laugh again after her mother died.

Asami can still feel chills creep up her spine and prickle her skin thinking about the night her mother died. The sound of shattering glass and image of blazing fire haunted her dreams. She would wake up crying in the night for months, clutching onto her blanket like a rope on the edge of a cliff.

Her father would come in and tuck her back under her covers, and he would stay there until she went back to sleep. Sometimes it took her minutes. Other times, it took her hours. But her father wouldn’t leave until she finally rested her eyes. He told her stories about metal machines that could fly like sky bisons until she drifted off to sleep again.

Asami started taking defense classes when she turned ten. Her father would pick her up from every class. She knew he didn’t have to do it. Except her father promised her that after every class, he would always be there. He had said it was because he wanted to be the first to hear about what happened during the lessons. But when Asami talked animatedly about giving a roundhouse kick to one of the boys and her father beamed down at her, it was more than that.

Her father taught her to never use violence unless she had to and stressed the importance of morality. That he would be proud of her choosing right over wrong. He told her that no matter how many people protested against her choice, he would be in her corner.

“Sometimes the most difficult path is the right one,” he had said after Asami stood up to her friend for bullying one of their classmates. Even though it had been the right thing to do, she ran home in tears. She was all alone at school, and was teased for it.

But her father had grabbed a handkerchief and wiped her tears away. He hugged her in a warm embrace and then told her she would never be alone. That even if he wasn’t there, he would always be proud to have such an amazing daughter. A daughter who chose the right thing, even if it meant being alone.

That man was gone now, replaced by wild eyes that hungered for death of all benders. His words raced through her mind so fast it buzzed around like hornets. Her hand shook over the electric glove placed before her. She slipped it on, feeling the coldness sting her hand.

Her father had taught her that the right choice was never the easiest one. She hoped after this was all over, whatever trace was left of that man would still be in her corner. The man who made her world safe. The man who assured her she wasn’t alone.

She looked into his eyes one last time.

“I love you, Dad.”


End file.
